Heart By Heart (TMI)
by Romitri99
Summary: Clary, Jace have been best friends for years. Jace has always had feelings for Clary. What happens when one unexpected night. Clary turns up at Jace's door crying, after finding her boyfriend has cheated on her? One night of passion leaves them a little surprise. They now must juggle working for their own FBI companies. Plus, deal with a psycho. What will Clary and Jace do?
1. Chapter 1

**Edited 15/01/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any details of The Mortal Instruments!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Background information:**

**Clary Morgenstern works for her father's FBI branch; the Morgenstern's. She now shares ownership with her father. (her cover story is that she works for her father's hotel business) Jace Lightwood is the head of the Lightwood's FBI branch. George Verlac is the head of the Verlac's FBI branch. However, Sebastian is the youngest child in the Verlac, therefore not aware of his true business identity. Sebastian Verlac is an artist. He's quite well known. Sebastian is a very distant of Aline.**

**-Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Sebastian, Raphael, Mia and Jorden are 21 years old.**

**-Jace, Alec, Aline, Kaelie, Magnus, Rebecca, Jonathan, are 23 years old.**

**Jace at the start is quite OOC!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Jace Pov:**

Saturday night: I was sitting on my black leather couch, watching an old horror movie and a can of beer in my hands; just my style. I couldn't help my thoughts as they drifted to my Clare-bear and what she would think of me for watching one these 'God awful gruesome horror movies' as she would call them - I almost chuckled at the thought.

I wish that Clary was here with me now, instead at home with her 'so called boyfriend; Sebastian Verlac'. They've been dating now for the last five years. I hated the guy from the moment I first ever laid eyes upon him. But, I never said anything or stopped Clary from dating him; if she was happy with him, I would put my personal feelings aside for the sake of her happiness.

Our friends said I should have told her sooner about my deep feelings for her. However, I couldn't seem to form the right words to ask her. Plus, I didn't really want to risk our friendship, which I value very much. Things would become really awkward between us, if she was to say no; possibly even leading to neither one of us speaking to one another again. Then, our many years of friendship would be ruined. I just couldn't risk loosing Clary from my life. She's an important figure in my life and I would be lost without her.

Suddenly, a knock on my apartment door interrupted my thoughts. I stared at the door for a moment or two, contemplating on whether or not to answer. However, the knocking continued much more frantic. I quickly made my way over towards the door. I unlocked the chain; swinging open the door wide. Much to my surprise, I found Clary standing there, her cheeks stained with tears and her beautiful emerald-green eyes starting to gloss over.

"Clary?"I asked while staring at her angelic sombre looking face. My voice barely sounded above a whisper, I was left speechless by her distraught appearance. It was not often that Clary cries and when she does she always had a good explanation behind it.

"He cheated me."whispered Clary, my eyes widened in shock. I immediately pulled Clary into my embrace, almost smothering her. I walked us both over to my leather couch carefully, after kicking the living room door shut with my foot. Clary cried into my shoulder. I didn't care that my shirt was getting wet; I just held her in my embrace, whispering sweet nothings to her in her ear - not loud enough for to hear though,

Luckily, after an hour Clary stopped crying. She rested her head on my chest while I wrapped one arm around her waist. I continued whispering sweet nothings in her ears, but every now and then I kissed her temple in a comforting gesture. I couldn't help, but feel a slight tingle on my lips from each kiss.

"You know,"she sniffled."I found him in our bedroom having sex with someone girl."said Clary, her voice sounded pained. I suppose you would be after five years of being in a relationship with someone, only find out that they've been unfaithful to you. I couldn't imagine how painful this must be for her. I pulled her closer into my embrace, resting my head on top of hers. I didn't want to let her go when she's feeling this vulnerable.

"I just can't believe he would cheat on me... Especially in our own bedroom... Five years of a relationship for nothing - I knew we were starting to drift apart... But, he could have at least broke it off with me first of all,"said Clary.

"I wish I could make it all better Clare-bear, I really do."I whispered in her ear. It was true, I wished I could make it all better for her and take her pain away. Suddenly, Clary laughed humourlessly out of the blue. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's funny,"she turned her head to face me; we locked gazes."Sebastian always used to accuse me of cheating on him with you, I guess it was his own guilty conscience talking,"said Clary. My eyes widened in shock considerably.

"What, with me?"I asked, nearly sounding like a squeaky cartoon character.

"Yeah, he would constantly accuse me of cheating on him with you, you know because of how close we are with one another. He's always been jealous of you for some unknown reason, I just couldn't understand why."replied Clary.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Sebastian grills Clary about the possibility her cheating on him with me? Why would he do that? He hasn't figured out about my feelings for Clary has he? Clary moved out my embrace, turning her head to the side to face me. She gave me a weak smile and placed her palm on my shoulder.

"You know what, I think I need a drink. Something strong in this case, something very,"said Clary. I chuckled lightly at her.

"Do you really think alcohol is the answer?"I mused. She shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever hasn't alcohol solved anything - well at least that's you say anyways."argued Clary playfully. I chuckled.

* * *

><p>Clary walked into the kitchen, I shortly followed her into the kitchen. She poured out two large glasses of my Vodka; one for me and one for her. The hours seemed to pass quickly. Clary and I continued downing our glasses of vodka. We had already gone through two whole bottles of vodka between us. We're about to start our third bottle. When suddenly Clary looked up at the clock upon the wall. Her eyes widened once she noticed the time.<p>

"I should probably go,"slurred Clary.

"What!"I exclaimed, some of the effect of the alcohol washing off me. There was no way I was allowing to go back to that bastard. Over my dead body.

"It's getting pretty late, I should probably try to sort this out with Sebastian and-"said Clary.

"You can't go back to him!"I exclaimed quickly.

"What? Why not?"asked Clary, her voice still sounding slurred.

"Because I love you more than he ever could!"I exclaimed suddenly. Clary froze and stared at me.

"What?"asked Clary. I sighed, finishing off my drink and taking hold of her palms on my own. I looked directly into her beautiful, big green orbs; that I love so much.

"I'm in love with you Clary, and I have been since the moment I first ever laid eyes upon you. I've always meant to tell you, but I was too shy. Then you started dating Sebastian and... I couldn't say anything."I said, my voice still sounding slurred still. I couldn't control the words that flew out my mouth, they seemed to just slip out almost naturally.

Clary stared at me for a moment or two. I began to worry; she didn't say anything which scared me a lot actually. I was about to take my words back. Suddenly, she lunged forwards, crushing her soft lips upon mine. I immediately responded, intensifying the kiss as jolts of electricity shot throughout my entire system. Clary wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap so she was straddling me.

The kiss was so full of lust and longing. It felt incredible having Clary lips upon mine finally, after all these years. It was exactly how I imagined they would feel; soft and sweet. I traced my tongue across her bottom lip, she quickly opened up her mouth allowing me entry. Our tongues moved together in perfect rhythm, almost like we have rehearsed this. Neither one of us backing down for lead to dominate for a long time. However, all too soon though for my liking, Clary pulled away from me, resting her forehead upon my own - catching our breaths.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that,"whispered Clary.

"What?"I asked.

"I love you too, Jace. I always secretly have,"said Clary. I pulled away slightly from her, looking her in the eyes.

"You have?"I asked while grinning.

"Yes, but I gave up waiting for you to return the feelings. So, I decided to try making myself love Sebastian, but I just couldn't. He would never be you, no matter how hard I tried... He just wasn't you."replied Clary.

"They were right, I should have told you sooner,"I whispered to her. She gave me a confused look.

"Who was right?"asked Clary. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Our friends: Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, do I need to go on,"I mused.

"They knew about your feelings for me?"asked Clary.

"Yes,"I replied.

"Same with me."added Clary.

"I guess they wanted us both to find out on our own,"I said.

"I guess they did,"said Clary in agreement.

"Better late than ever."I mused. Clary chuckled and crushed her lips upon my once more. And like earlier, Clary was the first to pull away. I almost started pouted. She looked at me directly in the eyes.

"Show me how much you love me."she whispered. Her voice sent cold shivers down my spine. My eyes darkened and filled with lust. However, I wasted no time in following her orders. I quickly carried her bridle style into my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I quickly slammed open my bedroom door and then kicking it shut with my foot. I dropped Clary down onto my bed, laying over her and began sucking on her neck; leaving a couple of love bites - claiming my territory. Clary began pulling off my black shirt, throwing it somewhere in my room. Clary pulled her own shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere in my room; leaving her in black bra. Soon her jeans, shoes and my shoes followed suit.<p>

For the first time in a very long time, I was starting to lose control. I immediately attacked her breasts; my mouth and tongue giving them the attention they deserved. Then, I started sucking on Clary's nipple through the fabric, her moaning - very loudly may I add, which started arousing me more and more.

I groaned as I could feel my manhood awakening downstairs. Clary noticed my situation downstairs and moved her hand down there. She began rubbing my manhood through my jeans as I began placing kisses all around her neck; mainly kissing underneath her ear where I knew she seemed to like it. Clary moaned while pulling on my hair with her free hand. She pulled me closer towards her. I soon quickly realized that this was her weak spot. I sucked harder underneath her ear, causing her start to lose control even more. I couldn't fight the smirked forming on my lips as she began digging her nails into my back. I groaned and attacked her face with fiery hot kisses, moving down to her chest and back up again.

I moved up to her earlobe, doing the same thing as I did with her neck while palming her breasts with both of my hands gently. Clary moved one of her hands down, unzipping my jeans and pulled them down - with a little help me - before throwing them away. I reached underneath her and unhooked the clasps of her bra, freeing her breasts in one swift motion.

I pulled back, smirking in satisfaction. I returned to paying attention to her breasts. She moved her hand to the waistband of my boxers. Clary's hand dipped inside, I quickly moved it, pinning it down above her head. I pressed my lips upon hers, soon moving back to her neck and down her body and back up again. I felt jolts of electricity with every kiss upon her. Her moaning got louder and more frequent. I moved my lips back on to hers.

Clary flipped us over, returning the favour as she left a trail of kisses down my chest and back up to my lips. Suddenly, she began sucking on my nipple causing me to groan very loudly. Soon both our remaining pieces of underwear followed our clothes. I couldn't get over how beautiful her naked body looked. Everything about Clary was perfect. She looked like a Greek goddess. I couldn't believe some how this amazing woman loved me back.

Clary straddled my waist, she looked down upon my enlarged manhood; a smirk formed across her plump lips. She began stroking me seductively. I groaned as her hands worked wonders for me. Clary mouth soon covered my enlarging manhood, she didn't disappoint in pleasuring me. She then took my entire length in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. Several moans left my mouth; I am officially on cloud nine now. I rested my head on my pillow, my lips slightly parted. God this woman did things to me, unspeakable things that left me begging for me. I never wanted this to end. I gently ran my fingers through her fiery-red hair.

I released my seed in her mouth and she sucked up every single drop I gave her. She looked at me and licked her lips. I groaned, as she looked me directly in the eyes. I flipped us both over, resting my hands on her inner thighs. I returned the favour by my tongue dividing in. She screamed out in pleasure, my name frequently slipping out. She tasted so good, so sweet and delicious. Clary started to lose all her control as I inserted two fingers inside her. She tangled her hands in my hair while throwing her head back in pleasure.

After finishing giving the pleasure down there. I moved to position myself at her entrance. I looked her in the eyes asking for permission, she nodded and crushed her lips on mine. I lowered myself slowly inside of her. I let her adjust to my size before picking up my pace. It didn't take long for us both to have each moaning - screaming - each other names out loud. It was a good job I live in a penthouse, that no one was within hearing range.

'Jace you're a Greek God' often slipped off Clary tongue. My ego hit the roof at this point. Clary made me feel like a true man.

After we reached our release, I pounded her again. She begged me to speed up and soon all I felt was bliss. I started kissing her lips so passionately; she responded immediately, equally the same amount of passion as my own. And after our next release I pulled out and laid down beside her as both tried to catch our breaths. I turned my head to the side - as did Clary - grinning at one another. I pulled Clary into my embrace. Her head resting on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist. I leaned down and I kissed her lips lovingly, before pulling away and returning back our original positions.

"I love you, Clary,"I said.

"I love you too, Jace."

Soon enough, we were both flat-out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 15/01/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the Mortal Instruments!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for all your favourite's, follow's and review's. I'm generally shocked at the feedback so far!**

**What do you think?**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Jace Pov:**

Waking up this morning was an amazing feeling, defiantly the best morning in my life. I still felt the afterglow from last night's events as they flooded back my mind. I could remember every single little detail about last night. I grinned at the memories, especially the memory of Clary finally admitting her feelings for me - vice versa. Finally the truth was out there. I felt like a weight has been finally lifted off my shoulders. And by some crazy miracle, she feels the same way for me.

Hearing Clary sigh happily, I looked down at my naked chest, where she was resting her head while snuggling into my side and intertwining our legs. I felt jolts of electricity pumping throughout my entire system with the sudden touch of her skin along my own. Clary looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, almost like an angel sent from above; my angel.

I gently brushed aside a piece of her fiery-red hair out her eyes while admiring her true beauty. I could honestly lay here all day just simply gazing at her angelic face; she is just so beautiful, so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes. I decided to surprise Clary by making her breakfast in bed. So, I slowly untwined our legs, gently placing her head on the pillow and pulled on a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms. I gently kissed my Clary's forehead, before heading into my kitchen.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I heard the phone started ringing. I quickly made my way into the living room, answering the phone straight away.<p>

"Hello?"I asked cheerfully.

"Well, a hello to you too Jace,"said Alec. I chuckled as I walked back into the kitchen and began cooking Clary breakfast. I could hear Magnus in the background laughing like a maniac.

'Hey Jace!"called Magnus from somewhere in the background.

"What's up?"I asked through my laughter.

"What? Can't a brother call his brother on a nice Sunday morning, without there being a reason."replied Alec, amusement dripping from his voice. I laughed.

"Yeah, but I would have thought you'd be in bed with a hangover."I stated, I too usually would have, but since Clary came over to my apartment last night - yeah, that didn't happen so such. Even with the vodka we drank I still had a high tolerance for not having hangovers.

"Well, any other time I and Magnus would have been... But, I had a very angry, drunk boyfriend turning up at our door, demanding were a certain Clary was last night,"said Alec.

'A very, very angry, drunk boyfriend!"called Magnus.

"And what did you say?"I asked.

"Well, we told him: we haven't seen her or heard anything from her since yesterday morning - By the way. You're welcome for that."said Alec.

"What makes you think Clary here with me?"I asked calmly.

"We came over to your penthouse last night..."replied Magnus, I could virtually hear the smirk forming across their lips.

"You did?"I asked quickly.

'Yes, and what we found was... Very interesting, but we decided to leave,'replied Magnus.

"When exactly did you arrive and leave?"I asked quickly.

"A time... So, how she your night with your Clary?"asked Alec, clearly amused. A large grin plastered across my face. I felt my heart racing at the mere sound of Clary name mentioned.

"Amazing,"I gasped. Things Clary does to me unbelievable. I'm a different person whenever Clary is around.

"So, does this mean you two are, you know?"asked Alec seriously.

"I Don't know yet, but I'm making her breakfast now. So, I presume we'll talk about that soon. "I replied.

"Good. Well, I shall leave you to your talk and good luck!"Said Alec and Magnus, before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I returned back to cooking Clary's breakfast, after placing the phone back on the stand in the livening room.<p>

I heard footsteps heading towards the direction of the kitchen. I looked at the door as Clary - wearing my flannel shirt - entered the kitchen, she gave me a large beautiful smile. I grinned up at her. Clary walked over towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist while cupping her cheek with my other palm. I kissed her lips lovingly as she stood up on her tip toes.

"Morning, Jace,"said Clary.

"Morning, Clary. How are you feeling?"I asked, both my palms now cupping her cheek's.

"Amazing, what about you?"asked Clary, her grin widening. My grin also widening.

"The same."I replied. Clary moved to sit on the kitchen island stool in front of me. I placed her breakfast in front her. She grinned and began eating.

"Hmm, this tastes amazing!"exclaimed Clary as she swallowed a piece of bacon. I lightly chuckled at her.

"I'm glad."I said as I sat down opposite her and began eating my breakfast. We ate in comfortable silence, every now and then locking gazes with one another. We both shortly finished our breakfast. I placed both our dishes in the sink; for cleaning later.

"So, we should probably talk about happened about last night,"I said. Clary moved to stand in front of me. I leaned against the sink, whistled wrapping my arms securely around her waist.

"Yeah, I think we should,"said Clary.

"Do you regret it?"I asked, my voice sounding pained. Pained? Only Clary has this kind of effect on me.

"No! No, God no. I don't regret it at all. Do you?" asked Clary.

"No, not all."I replied. The was a moment of silence for us both.

"So, what does this mean for us?"asked Clary. I cupped her cheek with my palm, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I don't know. Whatever you want it to be,"I replied honestly. Clary wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place.

"I want to try this. I really want to be with you, Jace,"said Clary.

"I really want to be with you too, Clary."I said. We both grinned and I decided to make it official."So, will you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"exclaimed Clary. I leaned down, crushing my lips upon hers. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss. After a while I pulled away and cupped her cheek's.

"Move in with me?"I asked.

"What?"asked Clary.

"Move in with me?"I asked again.

"Jace,"she chuckled."isn't a little soon for us both to be living together,"replied Clary in a playful tone.

"No, you practically live here any ways Clary and we both know Sebastian won't leave your apartment... So, move in with me?"I asked. I didn't want Sebastian anywhere near Clary, I never liked him, now after learning about him cheating Clary, I defiantly don't like him now. I loved to get my hands on him and make him pay for hurting Clary.

"I don't know,"she moved closer towards me."I think I may need a little more persuasion,"said Clary amused. I chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Well, the is the fact that your parents now both live in Germany,"I said.

"Really? And what else?"asked Clary, a smirk forming across her lips.

"You'd miss our friend's and of course me, if you were to move back with them,"I replied.

"Anything else?"asked Clary.

"Yes, there is one more thing that I think is important,"I replied.

"Which is?"asked Clary.

"That I love you, Clary,"I replied. Clary grinned.

"I love you too, Jace."added Clary. I leaned down again, reconnecting our lips together.

* * *

><p>"Finally!"cried Alec and Magnus. Clary and I pulled away. We remained in each others embrace. However, our faces turning to face Alec and Magnus, who were both grinning like a mad man.<p>

"Alec? Magnus? What are you both doing here?"I asked while glaring at them for interrupting our moment. Alec and Magnus smirked. Alec took off his leather jacket, placing it on the countertop while Magnus took off his long faux shearling, warmer trench coat and placed it on the countertop too.

"Oh, just came by to see if you were up and wanted to go out for breakfast. But, we didn't realize you already had plans. "said Magnus, his voice dripping with amusement like early.

'Oh, that liar.' I thought. I glared at him and Alec.

"Oh, sorry, we've already had breakfast,"I said. Clary rested her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my hand on top of hers. I loved having Clary in my embrace, it seemed almost natural to have her there.

"No, really. Such a shame, we were hoping to spend some time with Jace today!"said Magnus.

"You all still can, I need to go start packing up my belongings from my apartment anyways,"said Clary while looking up at me now.

"Clary, you don't have to go alone. Me, Alec and Magnus will help you pack - you know in case Sebastian's there,"I said.

"You sure?"asked Clary.

"Yeah, that's fine with us also."added Alec and Magnus.

Then, Clary and I left to go get changed into normal clothes.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards Alec, Clary, Magnus and I arrived at her apartment in the city. We immediately began packing all of her belongings up. Fortunately, Sebastian wasn't home and we were able to pack up all of her belongings without any troubles. Clary, Magnus sorted out the smaller items and mainly boxed or threw them away. While Alec and I worked out shifting the valuable and larger items.<p>

After several trips from Clary's apartment to my apartment we finally finished moving Clary's belongings out the apartment to mine - well, I should ours now. Later that night after grabbing a Chinese take away Alec, Clary, Magnus and I all sat down on the couch watching a movie. Half way through the movie I turned to look at Clary, I couldn't help but smile at her. Clary must of have sensed I was starring at her as she turned to look at me. She gave me a large grin, her green eyes staring lovingly into my golden eyes.

"I love you Clary,"I whispered.

Magnus and Alec were sitting besides us, but were both too engrossed in the film to pay attention to us. Clary grinned if possible wider and leaned forwards pressing her lips upon my own. Sparks, butterflies, happiness that all I felt now inside. For years I've hidden my love for her and now I can be open with my feelings. I feel so happy and nothing could ruin this happiness I am feeling - wait, I haven't just jinxed us have I?

Clary pulled away first, snuggling into my side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on my shoulder while her legs laying across my lap.

"I love you too Jace."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**-Any good?**

**-I would like to note the reason they've moved in so quickly together because they've known each other years! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 15/01/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the Mortal Instruments!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey, my lovelies I hope everyone is feeling good, I know I am-hence why I'm uploading this chapter, and offering the people who review this chapter a sneak peek for the next chapter! :D Thanks for all the favourites, followers and reviews they mean a lot! This whole chapter is in Sebastian point of view, next chapter will be Clary and some interesting things thrown into the story. Also, a little hint about what will occur in Clary and Jace's relationship will be in the next chapter too! ;)**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Sebastian Pov:**

After downing my sixth glass of vodka, I slammed it down violently on the glass table; the sound echoing off all the walls in Clary's and my apartment. I looked up at the black metal clock upon the deep hunter green wall, filled with my painting's and photo's of our friends and families. My eyes darted towards the hallway. I sighed tiredly while running my hand through my dark hair. I leaned back on the plush black and grey couch.

Finally, I heard the door open and close loudly. I shot up from my seat, hurrying down the hallway to the front door. Clary arrived home four hours late from work tonight. I immediately demanded to know where she has been. Clary immediately sighed deeply and walked into the living room. I shortly followed her into the living room while continuing to demand where she has been.

"I've just gotten back work Sebastian, you know the place where you earn money from!"yelled Clary frustrated. Throwing her black bag on the floor beside the couch, she turned around to face me. She crossed her arms over her chest; huffing. I mirrored in the action in the doorway of our living room.

"Don't you dare lie to me Clary. I know for a fact that no one is four hours late home from work!"I yelled. She took a couple of deep breaths in and out. I could tell she was fighting the urge to say something that she'll regret.

"I had to stay behind to work on something big that my father sent me. It wasn't something I could just ignore. But, I wasn't only one there in the meeting. The was like thirty other people there too!"yelled Clary.

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem telling me what the meeting was about then!"I yelled. She glared at me.

"My Dad owns hotel's! Selling, buying and running hotel's! What do you think the meeting was about?"yelled Clary.

"See I'm not sure about that Clary. You don't exactly dress like someone who is in that line of business!"I yelled while gesturing to her outfit. She took another deep breath in and out before quickly rushing past me into our bedroom to change of her: black jeans, grey blouse, black leather and black ankle boots. I followed her and stood in the doorway. I folded my arms across my chest as I watched as she slowly began undressing.

Clary left this morning wearing: a black blazer, black slats, white blouse and flat shoes. I knew something was up. I knew Clary is lying to me about working in the line of hotels and I tended to find out why. My father; George Verlac, often said similar about his job as Clary. Nevertheless, I knew better than that. I hated the fact they were both lying to my face about their jobs.

Suddenly squinting my eyes, I noticed a large bruise forming just under her rib cage on her right hand side.

"What the hell is that just under your rib cage!"I exclaimed as I rushed towards her. Clary froze instantly. She looked at her rib cage and quickly pulled on her T-shirt. I walked over to her, grabbing hold of her wrists. Making her look me directly in the eyes.

"Let go of me,"said Clary.

"No, I'll let go after you tell me where that bruise came from."I said, almost sounding like a low growl. I backed Clary up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Sebastian, stop it,"said Clary.

"Stop what?"I asked. I caged her in up against the wall. Clary winced.

"You're hurting me,"said Clary quietly, removing her gaze and looking at the floor.

"I'm not."I said. My voice sounded dangerously low.

"You're drunk."said Clary, sounding more like a statement.

"I'm not,"I said.

"You are, you have that look in your eyes. You only have that look when you're drunk."added Clary.

"Where were you tonight? And how do you get that bruise?"I asked ignoring her.

"You're hurting me!"exclaimed Clary. I froze and stepped backwards. Clary sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Clary."I said. Clary quickly moved around the room, stuffing some clothes into a large black bag.

"What are you doing?"I asked urgently. She stopped for a moment to answer me.

"I need to go to Germany. My Dad needs my help with a business related problem. I was going to surprise you with a holiday in Germany - some bonding time. But, I can't be around you now. I need some space to think about us... And what is going to happen,"said Clary.

"How long will you be gone for?"I asked. Clary finished off packing.

"A week or so."replied Clary. Clary walked out our bedroom and our apartment. Angrily, I punched the closest wall. Instantly regretting it as my hand began bleeding. I spent the rest of the night getting my hand looked at.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

"Sebastian!"moaned Seelie as I attacked her breasts with my mouth. I sucked on her nipples. Her hard nipples made her breasts seem larger than they were. Which made it bearable to find pleasure in.

"Oh, Sebastian!"moaned Seelie.

"You like that, don't you."I purred. I rocked my body against hers while continuing to give her breasts some attention. Soon all our clothes were scattered around the bedroom - not that there was much in the first place. Seelie turned up at my apartment door wearing nothing but, a trench coat and heels while I was in my Egyptian silk boxer shorts. I was a man after all. I have needs that needed to be tended to - Seelie was more than willing to fulfil those needs and with no girlfriend around to do it for me.

"Sebastian!"screamed Seelie as I plunged my tongue across her slit. My hands gripped her inner thighs tightly. In my drunkard haze, she tasted somewhat okay, not great, but just okay really. I continued licking her as she kept screaming out my name. I interested three finger's while licking her up and down. I imagined it was Clary that I was licking out, not Seelie Queenland. **(A/N: Made up her surname)**

Unfortunately the person my parents want me to marry. Clary tastes so much better her, but she wasn't here. I miss Clary. I wished she was here instead.

"Yes! Yes, that's the spot!"screamed Seelie. The corners of my mouth lifted up, a smirk playing across my lips. I knew Seelie was going to hit her release pretty soon. I moved to position myself at her entrance. I lowered myself inside her. I didn't wait for her to adjust to my size. I just immediately began pounding her again and again.

"Oh, Sebastian! Harder, harder! I need more of you!"screamed Seelie.

"I want to hear you beg for it!"I growled.

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom slam open and something dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I pulled out of Seelie and pulled up the covers to both our breast bone's. I turned to find Clary standing at the doorway. Her green eyes are starting glossing over. My eyes widened in shock.

"Clary, I can explain,"I said quickly. However, Seelie continued to place wet kisses on my neck.

"This is the last straw Sebastian Verlac and I mean it. I'm done. We're done. Over with!"yelled Clary.

Clary hurried out the room. I heard the front door slam open and shut again. I screamed at Seelie, to dress and get the hell out the apartment. She quickly gathered her things and headed out the door. I spent the rest of the night calling all our friends, some of her family; trying to find out where Clary was.

However, no luck. Clary's cell wasn't working, either that or she blocked my number from it. God damn it. Three weeks passed and still no luck. She was still nowhere to be found. I even reached out to my parents to try to find her. My father hired a private investigator to track her down. Mark my words, I will find Clary and make her mine again. No matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited 15/01/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the Mortal Instruments!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello, my lovelies again, how are you all today! Thanks for all for the favourites, follows and reviews it means a lot! Oh, Simon and Kaelie in this story are cousins. I've changed Kaelie personality too! There a lot going in this chapter to help set up the story-line, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Clary Pov:**

It's been a crazy couple weeks for me; three weeks to be specific. I finally ended my long-term relationship with Sebastian Verlac and started one with Jace Lightwood. I can hardly believe it. Finally, Jace and I admitted our feelings for another. Finally, Jace and I admitted our feelings for another. It's crazy to think Jace actually liked me, no, in fact loved me. He treated me like a queen, and every time he looked at me it was with eyes full of adoration.

Jace and I decided to give our relationship a try to see what happens. We're taking things slow at the moment, going out on romantic small dates and spending time together. Unfortunately for me that means no sex at all and I mean none. God knows how much I long for his touch, I can still remember that night like it was yesterday. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. Jace made me feel like every single fibre in my body was on fire. I never felt a passion like that before. He was so gentle and caring for me.

But, I've treasured every single moment I had alone with Jace over the last two weeks. Jace likes to take me to the lake we used to go as kids. He would bring along a picnic with him. It would bring back old memories of our childhood. We would constantly laugh and discuss old times here. Jace would then compliment me, he endlessly tells me how beautiful I am.

It's a shame. All dates over the last two weeks Jace have taken me on and I couldn't even tell anyone. We decided not to tell anyone yet. We're keeping our relationship on the down low for now. I have been dying to phone or message Isabelle, Helen, Maia and Tessa about me and Jace. However, I wanted to wait and see them in person. They probably wouldn't believe me if I called them anyways, seeing them in person they would be able to the truth written in my eyes.

I haven't even told my parents yet. I know my parents would defiantly a hundred percent support us. They adore Jace. No surprise considering he used to go on vacation with us. They think he would be great for me. We even used to share a bed together. I don't think I remember a time when Jace didn't share the same bed as me in our high school years.

Jace also, hasn't told his family yet either. We're planning on telling everyone soon, at Thanksgiving breaks specifically. Alec and Magnus are only the people who know about me and Jace. Alec and Magnus would constantly tease Jace for him finally having the guts to admit his feelings for me. I have to admit it's quite funny seeing a Greek god like himself blushing in sheer embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Opening the doors to my office, I found my assistant and my partner in field missions; Kaelie Whitewillow. Kaelie is Jace's ex-high school girlfriend. They only dated for a year or two before breaking up, however, I never knew why. But, they remained good friends as far as I am aware anyway's. Keelie stood there grinning at me as she noticed I had finally arrived. She quickly smoothed down her hair.<p>

"Hey Clary!"said Kaelie cheerfully.

"Hey Kaelie. What the case's you've got for us today?"I asked as I sat down at my desk. Kaelie moved to sit on the desk right in front of me. She pushed her cleavage up towards my face while giving me a large smile. I noticed Kaelie had unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her dark cobalt blouse.

"Well, actually we have a choice. But, I think you'd probably prefer to take on the multiple missing person case,"replied Kaelie while handing me the files. I scanned through the case's. Kaelie was right, the only case that took my fancy and be able to devote my heart and soul into. Is in fact the case she told me about.

Six young female's aged between sixteen and twenty all reported missing within the last year. Each of them was the youngest daughter's of rich and powerful families. Each of the six young female's was taken at different locations around the state of New York. If my geography was correct, I say there is a pattern between the six different area's. There has been a couple of sightings of the missing female's, but no firm leads over the course of the year. It's possible these female's may no longer even be in the state of New York.

"You're right. I'll take this one. Now, I want as much information you get about the disappearance's. Full background scans, see if there are any connections. Oh, and arrange an appointment's with the parent's of the victim's."I said. Kaelie nodded eagerly.

"Okay, I'll do that right away."said Kaelie. I reopened the case file to start reading the information on the file. Kaelie began walking towards the door, but stopped halfway and turned back around to face me. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I heard that you and Sebastian broke up,"said Kaelie gently. I nodded.

"Yes, we did,"I said. Kaelie sat down on the chair in front of my desk this time.

"How you holding up?"asked Kaelie, with large plastered across her face. I sighed. I was actually doing fine since I have Jace now. A lot of people have asked me how I am doing now me and Sebastian no longer together.

"I'm doing good actually,"I said. Kaelie grinned is possible, even wider than before.

"That's great! Hey, would you want to go clubbing tomorrow night?"asked Kaelie.

"Clubbing?"I asked.

"Yeah, Simon's new club - Fallen Angels, is opening tomorrow night. He, Isabelle and Max all driving back home later tonight for the grand opening. I was just wondering if you would go with me?"asked Kaelie nervously. Was she asking me out on a date?

"Yes, I am."said Kaelie. Wait, did I just say that out loud.

"Yes, you did Clary."said Kaelie, amusement dripping from her voice.

"Wait, are you a-"I said.

"Lesbian, yes I am,"said Kaelie. My eyes widened.

"Wait, how long have you been a..."I trailed off.

"A Lesbian?"asked Kaelie. I nodded.

"Since I was seventeen going on eighteen,"said Kaelie.

"That's around the time-"I said.

"Jace and I broke up." finished Kaelie. I nodded. She nodded, giving me a small smile.

"Look, you don't have to go out on a date with me, I know your straight Clary. But, sometimes after a bad break up people fancy a change. You know, maybe even start dating people of their gender."started Kaelie." I'm not going to lie Clary. I like you, a lot actually. I have done for a while and I never said anything. But, I won't pressure you at all,"said Kaelie.

"Thank you Kaelie, but I-"I said.

"Would you add least likes to have dinner and just talk as friends? You know, to off load?"asked Kaelie. Hope is glistening in her blue eyes.

"Sure, why not. I love to off load."I replied. Clary grinned.

"Cool, I'll go get the information you want. Call Jace's branch and see what they have in their database. Then, come back and we can go out for dinner,"said Kaelie.

"Okay."I said. I gave her a warm smile. Kaelie left my office and I began reading the file again.

* * *

><p>After Kaelie left I spent the next few hours making sure everyone had been given their case's and all the background information along with it. Fortunately, everyone had received the correct case and the right information. After visiting all my agents, I decided to head down to Mark Blackthorn, Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs Office's last. Luckily Mark and Julian were in Emma's office working on their case together. I knocked on the open oak door.<p>

"Hey Mark, Jules, Em,"I said. They looked up at me and gave me each a huge smile.

"Hey Clary,"they said.

"How's the case looking?"I asked.

"Good, we might actually have a lead!"said Mark cheerfully. I grinned.

"Good, is it a firm lead?"I asked.

Julian, Mark and Emma case was a murder case. They're amazing at solving murder case's, no matter how hard to solve, they'll solve it together their case was one that many agents have tried to solve for a while. A mass murderer who likes to rape, beat and slice opens their victims. All the victims ages seem to range between twenty to thirty. It's a pretty gruesome case, not one I would like to have. The person likes to wear a full face black mask, with rhinestone's all over and frown. Which makes the case more creeper I personally believe. The case was actually passed on to my father. I told him I know three people perfect for the case. He trusted me and now they have the case.

"Yeah, it seems the murderer left a key piece of evidence at the crime scene,"said Jules. Mark and Emma grinned.

"Oh, well if you can confirm the lead. Call Aline, she is working on the base today actually. She'll have a warrant made for their arrest in no time. She's the best in the business and more than willing to work extra to make sure the case is solved,"I said.

"Thanks Clary!"they said. I chuckled.

"No problem."I said as I leaned against the door. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is Aline going to work here full-time now?"asked Mark. I nodded.

"Yes, she just finished her transfer from the Los Angeles branch,"I replied.

"Yes, I've read up about her, she's defiantly one of the best!"said Julian.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about throwing a welcoming party for her this week, do you guys think?"I asked. They nodded and agreed. Emma promised to help me with the planning.

"Oh, I heard about you and Sebastian,"said Emma.

"Oh, you did?"I asked.

"Yeah, I heard you dumped his sorry, drunk ass!"exclaimed Mark. I chuckled.

"Nice one Clary!"said Julian.

I chuckled again. I've noticed that has been a lot of people's reaction to our break up. I didn't realize how many people were against our break up

"Well, see you later guys!"I called from the doorway.

"See you Clary!"they called. I left them to their cases and told them to contact me for missing details. Suddenly, as I walked back into my office and sat down at my desk. A wave of nausea washes over me, I knew I wasn't going to be sick. But, I felt the urge to vomit. However, I continued to work through the nausea.

The phone started ringing. I picked up my cell immediately and answered the phone. My father called to how I was holding up. I told him I was fine and that I haven't spoken to Sebastian since that night. He told me Sebastian had left hundred's of voice mail's, demanding to know where I am. He never answered or replied to him.

Luckily my office and Jace's apartment are on the other side of the city away from my previous apartment. My Dad told me to be careful and watch my back just in case Sebastian tries anything. To make my dad happy, I told him I would be extra careful. He felt relaxed knowing I'm now living with Jace, as he often one I run to when I need somewhere to stay or anything trouble. Now Sebastian has changed. But, they don't know about Jace and my relationship. My dad ended the call and I continued on with my work.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed I had to fight the urge to vomit again, especially around lunch time. At lunch, Kaelie and I headed down to our main work place restaurant across the street; Ashes. Ashes is often the place where the Morgenstern and Lightwood's branches meet up. However, today Jace texted saying he had to work over lunch on a case with Alec and Will.<p>

He also said Tessa was working on her case over lunch with Sophie Collins also. So they wouldn't be able to make lunch today. Same with Helen and Maia. I told him it was fine and he texted back telling me he would see me at home. I felt butterflies in my stomach from the word 'home'. Julian, Mark and Emma also texted to say they want to work on their case over lunch. Simon was stuck in the studio rehearsing for his band; The Mortal Instruments, with Jordan - Maia's boyfriend - Raphael, Matt, Eric and Kirk. So, Kaelie and I went to lunch alone today.

"Let's take the booth in the back,"said Kaelie.

"Sure, lead the way."I said. I followed Kaelie to the back of the diner. Kaelie sat down in the black leather circular booth. I sat down opposite her. Kaelie pulled six files and placed them down on the wooden table of the booth.

"Here, this is all the backgrounds of the missing victim's."said Kaelie. I opened the first file up.

**Full name: Rachel Whitelaw**

**Date of birth: 19/7/1996**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye colour: Grey**

**Hair colour: Brown**

**Origin: Brooklyn, New York**

**Occupation: Student**

**Parents:**

**Adam Whitelaw (Father)**

**Marian Whitelaw (Mother)**

**Relatives:**

**Victor Whitelaw (Brother)**

**Marcus Whitelaw (Brother)**

**Rachel Whitelaw was last seen out with a small group of close friends in April at the Brooklyn Mall. Witnesses at the mall say they saw Miss Whitelaw walk out the mall with six men dressed in head to toe in black-**

"Hello, my names Elise, I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you both?"asked Elise. I looked up from Rachel's file at the waiter. I ordered a large pizza, chips, doughnut's and a coke. Kaelie ordered the spicy chicken curries and diet coke.

* * *

><p>Kaelie put the files away once the food arrived. The fumes instantly made my stomach turn. I ended up having to rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out. Fortunately Kaelie followed me inside and held my hair as I vomited. She rubbed smooth and soft circular motions on my back. I continued vomiting my guts out.<p>

"Shh, it's okay."whispered Kaelie. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands. After another ten minutes of vomiting, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. I turned on the tap water.

"You okay Clary?"asked Kaelie gently, leaning against the sink beside me. I splashed my face a couple of times with water. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine,"I replied. I was fine, apart from feeling a little tired and still a little sick again.

"Clary, I think you should take the rest of the day off."said Kaelie. I nodded.

"Want me to drive you home?"asked Kaelie.

"Thanks, that would be great."I said. Soon enough, I was home and got changed into shorts and a tank top. I got into bed.

"I'm going to go call Jace. I'll be right back."said Kaelie as she pulled the covers on mine and Jace bed. If Kaelie noticed the mixture of male and female belongings around the room, she didn't mention it. She kissed my forehead and left the door opened slightly. I felt my eyes dropping. I tried to keep my eyes open. But, it was no use as the darkness overthrew me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? What do you think wrong with Clary? Simon band is famous and he's about to open up his own nightclub as well. Raphael is in this band in this story, but you'll see why at the end hopefully. Kaelie I've made a lesbian, I don't see many stories where she is friendly and not trying to break Clace up. So, I thought I would use it instead. Please review, this chapter was nearly three thousand word<strong>s!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for the feedback so far. I haven't had a chance to message a thank you to you all yet, but I will say it publicly! Also, I changed the date of Jace and Clary relationship. It's now three weeks, I moved everything one week back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been editing my chapters. **

**But, the best news is that Cassandra Clare sent me two books; the golden print with a case codex book and the first of the Bane series - signed with message in wishing me better and that she's thinking of me. I was nearly crying tears for joy. She cheered me up a lot through my rough time. I found out that my grandparents emailed her and asked for an autograph or just saying things will improve for me and she sent them. Oh, and a healing rune too! She's the kindest author to her fans! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Jace Pov:**

Online shopping for jewellery for our upcoming month anniversary, on Clary's favourite jewellery shop website; Heavenly Fire. She adores Raziel Angel aka Keeper of Secrets artistic designs and his unique techniques. Scrolling through the limited edition section, I found a necklace with a promise, protection and success rune combined placed on a metal chain. I often watched as Clary examined these particular runes. Her art designs are inspired by him and his artistic partner; Michael Glorious.

I knew she would adore owning Raziel limited edition design. She had once said she would one day like to be able to afford one his rarer pieces of work. However, hasn't been fortunate enough to as she often had to pay for Sebastian's drinking habit.

Looking up from my laptop, I noticed Will sat down opposite me, across my long oaken desk; in my skyscraper building office-view. He studied his phone intently as he frantically typed away; highly engrossed in his texting. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. He looked like a teenage girl messaging her crush. I know because Isabelle did this all the time in her teenage years; I almost chuckled at the thought.

Will - since the moment we arrived this morning - hasn't put down his phone and paid attention to our work. All morning I had to run around the branch alone, like headless chicken, ensuring that everyone's cases were running along smoothly. Fortunately, everyone has so far found leads, some more major than others. However, they were at least on the right track to complete their case's. While Lord of the Manor - Will - stayed in my office on his phone.

Will has a large goofy grin plastered across his face. His light blue eyes full of adoration, it was similar to the way I look at my Clary every single day.

'He must really like the woman on the other end of the phone' I thought to myself.

I'm very curious to know whom he was messaging, however, just as I was about to ask him. Suddenly, Alec slammed opened the doors of my office.

"Jace, Will, look what I've just received!"exclaimed Alec.

"What have you got there?"I asked.

Alec slammed a file down on the wooden oak desk loudly. Will immediately jumped backwards in one of my leather office chairs, to which Alec and I chuckled at. Will's phone dropped on top of the desk, he quickly placed in inside his blazer pocket.

I picked up the file while raising an eyebrow; I noticed it the file was our file. I looked up slightly and noticed Alec still had a file - a different file - in his hands.

"I think I found something suspicious about our case,"said Alec.

Our case: illegal trafficking among two known, deadly and powerful mobster families; selling and buying young women. We haven't confirmed which two mobster families are behind the trafficking. However, we have six well known mobster family names narrowed down. We're hundred percent certain that two of the six names on our list are behind the illegal dealings.

I opened the file and began reading the history of our case.

'-Few of the victims involved in the illegal dealings, are a rich family background, each with powerful influence in the world of business. The remaining female victims are from families that are now deceased. Reports claim their families were pronounced deceased not long after the female victims went missing.

Sources claim from former case owners Agent Gladstone and Wrayburn, that at one point they were holding the women in Margeride, France. Held hostage in a secret underground lair, under a French family owner lake house. A search team; the Shadowhunter's, was sent to examine the lair and gather as much information as possible. The mission was successful.

Later the case was passed to the Lightwood branch for further investigation. Agent Herondale, head agent Lightwood and agent Lightwood, were immediately presented with the case. They soon received an anonymous call from an eyewitness to the France hostage lair. The witness left no name or contact details for further questioning. Their voice was auto tune out for identification reasoning. However, they stated they worked in France guarding the missing female victims.

They also stated that the mobsters were planning on holding the victims in the usual landmarks around the world, and would only tend to stay in one place for a couple of weeks at a time. The longest stay was a month and a half. Unfortunately, they only spoke briefly over the phone and weren't able to trace the phone call back to the receiving location-"

"What did you find?"Will asked. I looked up from the file.

"Well, you know earlier when Kaelie emailed us this morning, asking us to run our own background scan on Clary's and her case?"asked Alec. My ears instantly perked up.

We both nodded.

"I passed their case onto Steve down in The Clave watch base, and he passed it to the inquisitor's for me. Well, afterwards I walked down to the file room to collect our case. That's when I got to thinking about... Maybe having them take a look at our case also. Our case was also passed to them-"Alec said before I cut him off.

**(A/N: Inquisitor's are Private investigators)**

"Did they get any result back?"I asked. I leaned forwards, resting my elbows on my desk.

"Yes, Aline Penhallow - the new Clave member down in the Idris building, passed on the files to me now. On my way up here, I started reading through what she found. Turns out the is a connection between both our cases,"said Alec.

Will and I gave him a confused look. Alec passed Will the other file. He opened the first page, but continued to look up at Alec.

"Care to elaborate on that discovery for us Alec?"asked Will, trying to sound professional.

Alec explained that Kaelie's and Clary's case is about the disappearance of six different young women. And their surname names match the names of our missing females too.

"So we're looking for the same people - well, they're looking for the female victims and we're looking for the mobsters?"asked Will.

"Basically."replied Alec.

A large grin started appearing across my face at the mere thought of getting a chance to work with my Clary.

They nodded in agreement.

"So, this is Clary's and Kaelie's case file in my hands?"asked Will

Alec nodded.

"Yes. Oh, don't take anything out the file, I need to drop this off at the Morgenstern branch tonight,"said Alec.

"Sure, no problem."said Will.

"I suppose five brains are better than three. We might have more of a chance of bringing down these mobsters, before any more women fall victims to them."I said.

Will began slowly reading the file when suddenly my phone started ringing loudly. I quickly pulled out my phone out of my pocket and answered; without checking the caller ID.

"Lightwood,"I said.

"Hey, Jace. It's Kaelie here-"said Kaelie, she sounded concerned and worried about something.

"Hey, Kaelie. What's wrong?"I asked.

"It's Clary she's - I think you should come home,"said Kaelie.

My heart nearly stopped beating. I knew all the colour in my face suddenly drained away. Alec and Will gave me concerned looks, almost asking what's wrong.

"I'm now my way."I said before hanging up.

Alec and Will gave me a curious look now. I quickly gathered my things and heading out the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you both later!"I called.

"Jace, where you are going!"Alec called, however, I continued on hurrying towards the exit of my work building.

* * *

><p>"Kaelie, I'm home! Where is Clary? She is okay? What happened? Did Sebastian find her? Is she hurt? Are you hurt too? Do I need to phone anyone?"I asked the second I stepped foot in the door.<p>

I threw my briefcase down on the floor down beside the door and hung up my blazer. I raced down the hallway into the living room, to where I found Kaelie, entering the room from the master bedroom. She had a damp cloth in her hands. Her eyes were filled with concern and looked tired. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun.

Kaelie didn't look hurt or had the slightest sign of injury; I sighed in relief. I knew immediately that they were both haven't been attacked. But, it made me wonder what's wrong with Clary.

"Relax Jace, you won't be any help if you get yourself worked up,"said Kaelie.

"You're right."I said."But, where is Clary? Did something happen?"

"She's in your room, follow me and I'll explain afterwards."said Kaelie.

I nodded and followed her into Clary and my bedroom - Kaelie didn't know that. The room was very dimly lit, but I could see a figure lying in bed on top of the covers. I knew it was Clary. Quickly I rushed to her side and started stroking her fiery-red hair. I lightly pressed my free hand against her forehead; she felt quite warm.

"She's burning up,"I said.

"Here put this on her head."said Kaelie while handing me the damp cloth in her hands earlier.

I thanked her and lightly pressed it on her forehead. Kaelie moved to stand on the other side of the bed after retrieving another damp cloth.

After an hour, we managed to get Clary's fever down luckily. She continued to sleep, not once, stirring in her sleep.

Kaelie decided to go make some coffee for us while I changed Clary into a pair of my black briefs boxers and flannel shirt. I kissed Clary's lips lightly before heading into the kitchen; allowing her to sleep in peace. Walking into the kitchen, Kaelie gave me a small smile and handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked her and we both sat down on chairs at the kitchen isle. I ran a hand through my golden hair and took a sip of coffee, but nearly spat it out because of Kaelie's question.

"Are you dating Clary?"asked Kaelie.

My eyes widened in shock, a little too much. Kaelie smirked and sipped her cup of coffee.

"What makes you think we're dating?"I asked rather quickly, a little too quickly.

"Well, when I brought up the subject of Sebastian she seemed happy... A little too happy about no longer dating him. And when I asked her out to go Simon's new club with me, she wasn't herself - she seemed like there was someone else she would prefer to go there with too - I mentioned your name, I don't think she realized it, but her face lit up like a Christmas tree. And you seem happier nowadays too, a lot happier I should say. I'm not blind Jace. I have eyes and can read the signs when they're right in front of me."said Kaelie. I blushed.

"Please don't tell anyone, we're waiting until Thanksgiving next week before we tell everyone,"I said.

"Of course. Oh, you probably should tell Alec to stop stumbling over his word whenever you and Clary is mentioned - Magnus too,"said Kaelie with a large smirk plastered across her face.

"Good to know."I said.

Kaelie chuckled.

"Well, what happened earlier when you called me?"I asked, changing the subject.

Kaelie nodded in understanding.

"She was throwing up and feeling dizzy. I would take her to the doctors to get checked out. She's never usually sick,"said Kaelie.

I nodded.

"I will,"I said.

"Good luck getting her there,"said Kaelie.

"Isabelle and I will drag her there if we have to,"I said.

"I bet you would."said Kaelie.

I chuckled and finished my cup of coffee. I walked over to the sink and put my cup in.

"I'm going to check Clary. Please make yourself at home Kae."I said. She nodded and gave me a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I wonder who Will was texting? Kaelie knows! Do you think the start when I put in about the necklace was a good idea. What about if Clary got to meet Raziel and Michael? Let me know when you would like a Sebastian point of view again! If I can get up to fifty or above reviews I promise I will update with Clary point of view tomorrow! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thank you so much for the feedback so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and we find out what's wrong with Clary in this chapter. Oh, I forgot to mention at the start that Max Lightwood is fifteen-years-old. I had some people review who weren't logged in on accounts so I want to reply to, I haven't had chances to write them down, but I do. **

**Guest:**

_AMAZING loved this fanfiction I really want to know what happens about everything who will was_ texting what happens with_ seb is Clary pregnant. You are a great writer keep up the good work xx :)_ **- Thank you so much for reviewing and the amazing compliment. I hope soon things will start to move along. I'll try to add some clues in for the person he was texting ;) Would you be interested in another Sebastian point of view. I wish I could PM, but you are not logged in on account, fortunately.**

**VB20:**

_ wonder who Will _was_ texting too. The necklace part was cute. _OMG_ that is _soooo_ nice that Cassie did that for you _ She is pure awesomeness. Update soon :)_ - **Thank you so much for reviewing. Would a point of view of Will be of any interest to you or anyone? Or have Jace or someone discover who he texting? I'm glad you liked the necklace part! Yeah, Cassie defiantly the best!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clary Pov:<strong>

Feeling the bed dip beside me, I suddenly felt someone gently press their lips lovingly against my forehead. Sparks of electricity jolted through my entire body from their lips and instantly knew it was Jace. Leaning back, Jace repeatedly ran a hand through my fiery locks. Slowly I started opening my emerald-green eyes. I carefully started sitting up and locked gazes with Jace. His beautiful, concerned looking, pale gold eyes starting gently into my eyes; almost as if he was afraid I was going to shatter into a million pieces.

"Morning Clary," Jace said quietly. I blinked a couple of times.

"What?"I croaked. I noticed for the first time that my throat was really dry.

"It's five in the morning, you've slept for over fourteen hours," Jace replied.

"I have?"I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Kaelie and I checked up on you a lot during the night until she went home at three this morning."Jace said. I nodded.

Jace placed a hand on my knee while his other palm remained in my hair. I noticed for the first time that I was wearing his boxer shorts and his flannel shirt. Jace followed my gaze.

"You started burning up earlier, but Kaelie and I got it down - I changed you into something lighter."Jace said. I nodded in understanding and I felt him squeeze my knee.

"How are you feeling?"Jace asked while his voice was laced with concern. I smiled weakly.

"Thirsty and hungry, but better otherwise,"I replied. He chuckled lightly.

"Would like me to make you some of my infamous hot chocolate and some breakfast?"Jace asked.

"Well, I could never say no to food and your infamous hot chocolate," I said, amusement dripping from my voice.

"I'll be back in ten-" Jace said.

"No, I'll sit in the kitchen and eat," I said.

"Okay." said Jace. He quickly leaned forwards and kissed my lips, before helping me out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Here," said Jace while handing me a plate full of pancakes covered in chocolate and a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Thanks, Jace."I said. Jace sat down opposite me in the kitchen and started eating his breakfast at the same time I did. The pancakes tasted amazing. I looked Jace's cooking; he started cooking four years ago once everyone – Jace, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Magnus, Jonathan, Simon, my mother, my father and myself – got a bad case of food poisoning off Isabelle's cooking. Isabelle's cooking was never great, but none of us could say anything against her cooking – not wanting to face the wrath of Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

"Kaelie knows about us," said Jace suddenly. I froze.

"She does?"I asked.

"Yeah, and apparently she asked you out too," said Jace, jealously hinted in his voice a little.

"Yes, she did. But, I think it was-"I said.

"I know it was harmless, don't worry Clare-bear." said Jace.

I smiled. However, I started to feel sick suddenly. I stopped eating. Jace gave me a confused look.

"Clary?" asked Jace.

I quickly rushed to the guest bathroom in the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me. I slammed open the door and vomited down the toilet. Jace held back my hair and rubbed soothing circular motions on my back. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands for dear life as I continued puking my guts out. Suddenly, I heard another three pair's of feet heading towards the bathroom.

"Clary!" a voice that I could only recognize as being Isabelle's. She rushed to my side. I heard the other two footsteps retreating back out of the room. Isabelle, Simon and Max must have driven back from Los Angeles earlier if they're home now, which would mean that Simon's band-mate's – Jordan, Raphael, Matt, Eric and Kirk – would be home now too. Simon's band was recording in the Los Angeles studio working with worldwide known siblings recording producer's; Jonathan and Abigail Shadowhunter. Max and Isabelle tagged along, wanting to support them as they expanded their music career.

After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I noticed a tube birth control which I didn't know where in here beside the sink; my eyes widened. I picked up the tube and studied it for a minute. Isabelle, out of my corner of my eye, noticed my shock.

"Jace, I need to speak to Clary alone for a minute. Can you go and wait in the living room with Simon and Max?" asked Isabelle.

"Sure, I'll be in the living room if you need me."Jace said before pressing his lips against my hair. He then closed the door behind him, allowing Isabelle and I some more privacy. I turned around to face her. Her light-blue eyes piercing my green ones.

* * *

><p><strong>(I was going to end it here, but decided against it. So you guys are very lucky! This Isabelle and Clary scene's now.)<strong>

I sighed.

"Clary-"said Isabelle, her voice thick with concern towards me.

"Your home earlier... I thought you, Max and Simon, wouldn't be home until later tonight. I heard that Simon's band is doing great out in Los Angeles with siblings recording producer's. Rebecca kept me updated on some other things about the band," I said while trying – but failing – to avoid her gaze at the same. Her eyes pierced back to my eyes, which were filled with great concern. The kind of concern one of a mother would have when one of her children is ill.

"Well, Kaelie called me last night just after she got home and told me, Max and Simon about what happened yesterday – are you feeling okay Clary? Well, obviously not since Kaelie asked us to come back home early from our trip from Los Angeles. And the fact you just started randomly vomiting the second we walked into the penthouse. And you look like you've seen a ghost now. Jace practically looked like he was afraid that if he left you alone for even a minute, that you would shatter into a million pieces," said Isabelle. She tended to ramble on whenever she is concerned or worried about someone or something. Her compassionate nature always sipped through.

"Izzy, you three didn't have to come home early because of me-" I said before she cut me off.

I turned back to face the sink. I heard and saw Isabelle out of the corner of my eyes walking towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulder as I leaned over the sink. My palms resting on the edge of the sink as I looked up into the mirror at her.

"Clary, you're my best friend – sister, no Clary you are my sister. Of course, I would come home early if you needed me, it's what sisters and best friends do for one another. It's almost like we've done wedding vows to each other, but without the white dress, the groom, his groomsman, the cake, the wedding reception and the whole thing really apart from the vow."said Isabelle, I gave her a small smile. Sometimes she could be such a sop, but she was my sop I suppose."Well, anyways, what were you looking at when you froze before?"

Looking up, I handed her the tube of birth control I found when brushed my teeth earlier. She studied the label, her eyes widened for a split second before darting up to meet my gaze. Her eyes asked a thousand different questions.

"I haven't been taking my pill."I whispered. Her eyes widened once she understood what I was implying. The last day I recall now taking the pill, was the day I left Berlin, Germany to travel back to New York City – the day before I found Sebastian cheating on me with someone girl in our apartment – our ex-apartment I should say. I forgot to take them in the morning afterwards and every other morning after that too.

"Are you late?" asked Isabelle. I worked out the maths in my head and nodded.

"Around a week. " I replied.

"You don't think you're..." said Isabelle.

"I don't know. "I whispered.

"Go and get dressed. I'll make an excuse to, Jace, Max and Simon and then we can go the store. "said Isabelle.

I nodded silently thanking her. She exited the bathroom while I headed down into Jace's and my bedroom to change. I throw on a pair of jeans, T-shirt, hoodie and a pair of black converse. I met Isabelle at the front door. She gave me a small smile before we both quickly left the penthouse and heading downstairs to the store. Outside the penthouse building was Isabelle's black range rover. She hopped into the driver's seat while I sat down on the passenger seat. The journey to the store down at the other end of the long street was in utter silence - but it was a comfortable silence.

Soon enough Isabelle and I entered the store and headed straight to the feminine care section. Isabelle and I spent a good twenty minutes deciding which two pregnancy tests to buy. Eventually we made our way to the checkout and paid for the two items. We exited the store and headed back to the car. My nerves started getting the best of me; she placed a hand on my hand in a comforting gesture. I gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that I was okay.

Before I even knew it, we both re-entered the penthouse. Jace was pacing back and forth in the living room with Simon leaning against the wall while Max sat down comfortably on the sofa with a comic book in his hands. Isabelle and I darted passed them into the guest bathroom again. She opened the box and handed me the test. She left the bathroom allowing me to take the test. I knocked on the door, letting her know when I was done.

We waited the set amount of time.

***Beep, beep. Beep, beep***

We walked over to the sink and looked at the instructions first. A plus sign meant it was positive and a line meant it was negative. We locked gazes and nodded at each other. I picked up one test while she picked up the other test. I froze. Isabelle turned to face me. However, I continued to look down at the test: A plus sign.

"Clary..." said Isabelle.

_I walked over to the other side of the room and slouched down against the wall, until I was fully sat down on the floor. The test remained in my left palm while my hand lightly pressed against my lower abdomen. Isabelle walked over and kneeled in front of me._

"Clary, don't worry, we won't let Sebastian-"said Isabelle. I looked up at her, my eyes started tearing up a little with joy and sadness.

"Izzy, it's not Sebastian's,"I whispered. Much to my relief. Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's not?"asked Isabelle. I shook my head."Well, who's the father?"

"Jace..."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Any good?<strong>

**I'll proofread again in the morning**


End file.
